Gifted Teen Brat the Begining
by zenchu18
Summary: Kingdom hearts - disney characters all anime, manga and games characters Gifted teen Brat
1. Chapter 1

**Gifted Teen B**rat

By Drew Shields

"ok say you dream about going into the world of manga, where your favourite yet lovely characters are alive and real, heh boy you haven't heard my story….I bring through a war against a group called Nightmare syndrome, a person I loved give her life to save me from Sephiroth and I even unleash the inner power that lived in me…..bbbuuuutttt since you don't understand what the hell I'm talking about I'll start from the beginning and boy aren't you going to like this"

chapter 1.0: strange device

In a town called Bangor on the land of Northern Ireland lived a teen, a lazy grunt but still a teen named Tenchu Dantai, as always he loves manga and anime...drooling on the characters of the manga and anime babes (perv) any who he has an everyday normal life, he goes to college, got a job in an old folks home, hangs out with his friends and always and i mean always getting into jokes mix with trouble.but one day, on his way from Game the world he saw something falling from the sky and landing into ward park "ummm ok, maybe i should have a look"

So he ran pass his house and enter ward park finding a big hole near the statue, as he walk near it just to be so fricken nosy, he found an artefact "whoa shiny" (but to tenchu, its a shiny object).as he pick it up a green light shine on it and the artefact was fuse on his hand "aaaahhhhh bad shiny bad!"

And so a new adventure for Mr. Tenchu Dantai begins with thrills, chills blood pumping action and shocks to your spines like an ice cube sliding down your back


	2. Chapter 2

;chapter 1.2: a dream turned to reality;

Tenchu's face dropped from a cheery man -- to a frighten old bat -O.O- as the strange device just opened a portal to another world "oh...my...god!!, the flaming Nora just happen??".Tenchu hasn't been confuse that much since the resident evil convention where everyone dress up a favourite character...thou for tenchu...he dress up as Sherry the little sailor girl.

any who back to his story, tenchu stared at the portal like a lost pervy puppy."whoa...ok ummm well...maybe i shouldn't" but before he can move away from it he was push into by a crazy kamikaze chicken that lived next door to him (don't ask why).

He flew into the portal with a shout "CURSE U KAMAKAZI CHICKKKKEEENNNN!!" the portal closed up after he went into it and his crazy adventure has just begun and no its not a dream.the portal spat tenchu into a different room face first on the ground"ow...lousy portal think there so popular" tenchu looked around seeing the characters from the manga, games and anime "ok?...where am i"woman: "your in the ani-lobby" tenchu turned around as he witness his most favourite but the goddess of boobie bombs "HA-HA-HAKUFU SONSAKU" indeed its hakufu sonsaku the main babe of Ikkitousen and in Battle Vixens

Hakufu: "heheh, so u know my name, that's so adorable"Tenchu: "is...is this real or am i dreaming"hakufu: well if its real why don't ya grope my boobs " as tenchu heard those words his mouth starts to drool like Kannei out of Battle Vixens as he gropes them "oh my god there real...then...I'M NOT DREAMMING!"hakufu: "tenchu there isn't time we need your help"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 ;"The day Manga turn to war";

Tenchu stared at hakufu's beautiful eyes (nah he's too pervy at her boobs)hakufu: tenchu we need your help, the ani-manga-gamer is out of control ((means anime, manga and game universe))Hakufu: --; TENCHU!Tenchu: huh?! oh sorry I was day-dreaming, what do you mean out of control?? and why the hell am i here?!hakufu: ok first off stop staring at my breasts ok I know there big so whoop d e do and also tenchu you were the chosen one, not only me, not only this room, indeed the fate of all that exist with mecha and toushi rest within your creative drawing!

tenchu silently stare at hakufu shocked yet speechless but his words came "..holy chips in a beam box"after hakufu explain a man came through the doors covered in bloodand reveal it was raziel from Soul reaver "hakufu, kain has come along with other creature i haven't encounter, he calls it "dark rage""Hakufu "tenchu u must save us please"as tenchu thought this through, on one hand he wants to go home and sleep but on the other he might get hakufu in bed with him (--+ that's sick)

Tenchu: ok but i need new clothes and a partnerHakufu: don't worry about partner we form the best group for you.hakufu took tenchu along with raziel to the main room and 5 other characters from there different worlds came in one groupthe first person shown up was X and Zero out of megaman X, Siegfried out of Soul caliber, Ayame out of Tenchu series and finally Raziel the soul reaverHakufu: here your team Tenchu and here are your new clotheshakufu gave him the clothe he drew. Tenchu: whoa that's the clothes I drew?! how did you...?hakufu: hehehe its a secret hunny


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tenchu's first battle

Tenchu came back freash and new thanks to the clothes he given Tenchu: ok team lets... hakufu: WAIT!, as she shout out, tenchu and his team nearly fell, but lucky no one got hurt...well tenchu fall face first (ouch) Tenchu: ow...what is it hakufu? Hakufu: i wanna give you this -hands him a silver ring with a symbol of a skull on it Tenchu: that's it...a ring...you think me would use it to beat Kain with THIS! Hakufu: you soon find out suga. she give him a wink as if she knows something. after giving a defenceless object tenchu head to the exit alone with his group called "team saviour" as they left the room hakufu thought to herself "tenchu...please save us all"

Tenchu: ok X tell us where kain and his team are? X: k -as he start typing in using his navigator- well it looks like they located in..."ShinRa manor" Zero: I wonder why there doing in there?Tenchu: maybe kain has found a fancy mirror maybe, lets gothey head to Mr.Rufus Shinras manor as fast as they could, they were at the entrance of ShinRa manor as they were preparing to fight.Tenchu: be on a lookout guys you never know...??: that we might do a suprise attack! they all look up at the rooftop to reveal the evil vampire Kain from blood omen and soul reaver.Tenchu & Raziel: KAIN!

Then they both look at each other with a sweat drop down on there heads

Tenchu: let's not do that again Raziel

Raziel: I couldn't agree with you more. Kain: so its true the great Tenchu came to save this universe, how...PATHETIC! Raziel: why are you doing this Kain?! Kain: so that everyone will know that i Kain shall not only taking over Nosgoth but also the entire UNIVERSE! Tenchu: and also to tell everyone how pretty you are mr.pretty man Kain: SILENCE MORTAL Kain pulled out the most deadly sword in the legacy of kain the Soul Reaver. Kain: Dark Rage, show no mercy to these fools! as he said those words 4 other people came out of the shadows revealing them. first was the mind twisting killing machine Toutaku from Ikkitousen Toutaku: i shall rip you to pieces. Tenchu: good lord...it..it can't beit is its the muscled demonic yet stupid and bald headed axe msn Asteroth

ASTEROTH: SCUM! x whispers to tenchu: did he lose his hair or was he born with it?? next was the twist insane in the mecha-brain Metal Sonic. Metal sonic: I must destroy for lord kain...destroy...DESTROY! and finally came the most animal eater in the manga series "Because I'm the goddess" ShiranShiran: oh tenchu your so cute, i just love to gobble you up hehehehehTenchu: O.0; uhehehhe thanks Kain: you fools are no match for my awesome warriors, now my dark ones destroy Team saviour and i shall reward you a token of my trust. Tenchu: that's the most lame award i ever heard mr.pretty vamp Kain: STOP CALLING ME THAT MORTAL!!, now ATTACK!

And so the battle to survive, for victory and to balance the world has begun….but just incase I'll have a muffin -grabs a choco chip muffin- ok now lets see the next chapter hehe


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: survival of the dumbassesas Team saviour move back, Dark rage comes closer to themTenchu: ok X and zero take down asteroth he maybe strong, but he's so slow and stupid, siegfried fight metal sonic, ayame take out toutaku but don't use your swords.Ayame: why not?? i love my swordsTenchu: well toutaku cuts himself for a living...like an emo while raziel and i fight the animal/man eating babe Shiran ok team?!.all: YES SIR!Tenchu: ok...LETS KICK THERE ASSES!

raziel and tenchu prepare to fight Shiran while the others go for there rivalsTenchu: ok Raziel, lets fight for our universe and get back to having our tea and muffinsRaziel: yes tenchu lets do...all of a sudden his mind was in pain screaming as if he was tortured by an angry villagers poking him with a pitchfork then someone was talking to him "Raziel...What are you doing fighting with this mortal...Go and DESTROY KAIN!".the pain left his mind but Raziel scream kains name and runs after him leaving tenchu with Shiran.Tenchu: WHAT THE?! RAZIEL WAIT, GET BACK HERE YOU ZOMBIE LIKE VAMPIRE!!but too late raziel disappeared into his afterlifeShiran: hehehehehe someone's very angry, oh well I get to play with the leader hahahahahahah.

Tenchu:...great leave me with the cannibal babe TTTT can it get any worst??ummm yeah it did got worst shirans weapon appeared in her hands and it looked very deadly 00 I mean REALLY deadly!.Shiran: come on hunny, where's your weapon?Tenchu: ok, ok you want to see my weapon huh, ok I'll show you ithe starts looking in his pocket to find a weapon to beat it.Tenchu: HAHAHAHHAHA taste the wrath of my...pencil?he took out his lucky pencil from his jean pocket and throws it at her, but sadly she slice it in half poor tenchu.Tenchu:...my...my lucky pencil...you broke my LUCKY PENCIL!from tenchus rage the ground started to shake strangely as a red aura shine on the silver ring starting to transform inside his hand forming, shapping into an ultimate weapon as the red aura starts clearing what weapon Tenchu has, it was non other then his favourite sword Rebellion from Devil may cry.

Tenchu: whoa cheers hakufu now then.starts doing the moves dante use and points at Shiran "lets dance babe!"Shiran: ooohhh a fancy weapon, ARGGGHH!she runs towards him dragging her sword from behind, as tenchu stands there into his fighting stance thinking "oh my god I'm gonna die, i'm gonna die TTTT" but before shiran could reach him someone attacked her from beside a mysterious warrior holding a dark scythe.

Tenchu: huh?Shiran collapse to the ground, shattering into the darkness leaving Tenchu and the mystery warriorTenchu: who...who are you??: stay out of this brother, let thy darkness consume thy soul

WHOA this is one twisted story so far a mystery warrior that just kill a lady in a split second, I wonder what the next chapter would be?? LETS FIND OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

:chapter 6: the unknown warrior:

Tenchu witness the warriors attacked seeing shiran disappearing in darkness??: pitiful creature, a puppet to thy Darkness.he place his hand out at the darkness starting to absorbing itTenchu: the hell are you man?? and what's going on here?!: we are the "dark ones" we are saviours of the darkness, unlike you brother we use the darkness to wage war on light for generationTenchu: for what reason and stop calling me brother!!: in due time Tenchu...as he said those word he disappears into darkness with an echo "in due time"

Tenchu: ooooooookkkkkkk? -gasp- RAZIEL!He turned around to the door and runs off leaving his team behind to fight "Dark Rage", when he entered the hallway, he felt a chill running down his spine hearing a dark laugh.Tenchu: kain?!...what have you done to Raziel?...SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!!

Kain: a warrior shall not be a coward wormtenchu look up seeing him on the banister with Raziel in his gripKain: Poor Raziel, such a selfish pitiful creatureTenchu: Kain, let him go your vampiric freakKain: how dare you insult your future king now prepare thy MAKER.he throws raziel at the ground as he pulls out his deadly weapon the Soul Reaver and pointed at tenchu as he summons the Rebellion sword from Devil May CryTenchu: Kain your going down!

OMG Ten-chans first battle and its a leader!!, can he make it in time for his tea and muffins who knows...AH SCREW THIS, lets this the last chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crash of the leaders

Kain glare down at tenchu holding his grip on the Soul Reaver. Kain: Prepare for your death TENCHU! he dash down towards him dragging down his sword, Tenchu got into his defend position and block his sword with the Rebillion, after those 2 sword slam each other trying to push one of the other, it form a dark wave around the area where kain and Tenchu are, sucked them into another a realm to fight, they both landed in the Pillars of Nosgoth.Tenchu moves back from Kain as he slams his sword at him while Tenchu blocks against it, as both swords colide each other it made a dark sparks fly.

Tenchu duck down as kain swing horizon he spin kicks kains shin spining him sideways and performs a light force push, sending him flying but kain landed on his feet pointing at himKain: your very strong kid, where did you learn those tricks.Tenchu: dude there not posh, there the ways of the force from the star wars galaxies you young mad vamp!Tenchu ran towards Kain performing a spin slash at him, kain move back but kain got hit at his chest from Tenchus blade, he back flips away from him

Tenchu: OOPS i ruined your fancy posh outfit oh boo who, what are you gonna do cry to your mummyKain: my...best...suit...you...ruin...my SUIT!!kains body began to glow like a Christmas light but his body was covered in darkness. Kain: I'LL KILL YOU!!He dash towards him fast then before and performs a rapid slash at him fast, Tenchu tries to block his attack but his sword flew off his hand from his move. Tenchu: CREPE! he dodges Kains sword and trys to get to his, but Kain was standing on it by the time he got there.Kain: HAHAHAHAHAHAh looks like the tables have turn against you my friend...soon all the galaxies will bow down to there new lord -he points his soul reaver at him with a demonic grin on his face- but don't worry child, I'll make sure your world will be slaughtered first.when he said those words tenchus eyes opened wide with these words "no...not my home...not my friends...whats going on inside of me??" kain lifted his sword up in the air and slams it down at him, but Tenchu grab his sword with one hand with his head down

Kain: WHAT?! impossible?! Tenchu lifted his head showing nothing but dark red demon eyes glaring at kain coldly "Kain, to me anything is possible you worthless PARASITE!" Tenchu snap the sword in half, kain jump away from him scared and worried .Kain: what kind of magic is this?!but before he can escape tenchu was behind him and starts beating him up rapidly and hard, kain cough, puke blood and broke some of his bones from Tenchus blows. Tenchu:whats wrong vampy wimpy, you scared...you should...cos your death will make me stronger

he grabs him by the neck with his free hand charging an electric light orb.Kain: no don't kill me NOOOOOOOOOhe fires it into kains chest showing no mercy watching his body shattering into the lightTenchu: in this world...light will always guide us...in our souls and mind -place his hand out absorbing his Soul reaver as his new weapon- that is why we fight to live Kainthe dark hole swallow Tenchu, bringing him back to ShinRa Manor and him back to normal, with his team-mates in front of him X: Tenchu you alive!!Zero: where were you man Tenchu: huh, oh well your not gonna believe this.

So tenchu explain what happen to him to his friends, as they headed back to HQ Tenchu felt something in his soul. And thought.

"the stranger...i feel i know him from somewhere"as they walked away the unknown soldier was standing on the roof-top watching him leaving??:its only a matter of time...Lord Sephiroth

The End

AAAWWWWWW don't cry people just wait until my next volume comes on hahahha hope to see ya soon


End file.
